The McGuire Family Christmas
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Lizzie and the rest of the gang celebrates Christmas with your favorite Disney Channel Characters and the gang of High School Musical! final chapter now added!
1. It started with a dream

Well, Christmas is near and it's only days away from Christmas. And thanks to the "That's so Suite life of Hannah Montana" special and the Ranma ½ episode "The Tendo family Christmas scramble", I made a fanfic about Lizzie and her family and friends celebrating Christmas, with your fave Disney Channel characters (Well, only the live action ones) - from That's so Raven, Phil of the Future, the Suite life of Zack and Cody and Hannah Montana- with special guests: Popstar newcomer Katelyn Tarver, as well as the gang of High school Musical, too!

Let's not wait for long, let's start the story! And Advance merry Christmas from your fave Disney Channel stars and characters!

**(Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is property of Ms. Terri Minsky and Disney. All others are trademarks/properties of their respective owners.)**

_Lizzie in a dream sequence_

Lizzie is in her room and she hears the ho-ho-ho sounds. Thus, she knows it was Santa Claus coming to her room.

"Lizzie, it's me, Santa Claus. I need you to do something for Christmas."

Lizzie can't believe what Santa said. She asked, "Santa, what do you need from me?"

Santa said, "Just this one thing: invite some of your friends."

Lizzie said, "Santa, that's too easy. I'll do it."

Santa said with a serious face (which Lizzie stopped giggling), "No Lizzie, it's not that easy. You'll need to prepare a Christmas party that leads to Jesus' birthday on Dec. 25. And you need to give invitations from the following kids that I will tell you.

"Raven Baxter, her little brother Cory Baxter and her friends Eddie and Chelsea.

"Phil Diffy, his little sister Pim Diffy, and his friend Keely Teslow, from the town of Pickford.

"Zack and Cody Martin and Maddie (the hotel staffer) and her friend, London Tipton from the Boston Hotel.

"Miley Stewart a.k.a. Hannah Montana, her older brother Jackson Stewart, and her friends Lilly and Oliver, from Malibu, California.

"And lastly, the kids of East High School led by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

"If you do all of these correctly, you'll receive a miracle on Christmas day and someone will come on that day that you'll do the party. Make it correct and Good luck."

Lizzie just said, "I'll do my best."

Dec. 22, 2006

She woke up and she thought to herself, _What if it was true? There's only one way to find out. I'll do what Santa said to me in my dream. I'll do it!_

Mr. McGuire said, "Lizzie, come here for a minute."

Lizzie then comes down and said, "Yes, dad?"

"Lizzie, get ready, we'll buy something for the Christmas party because there will be lots of guests in our house than ever before. Lizzie, you'll be in charge of the invitations, and Matt will help me out in the decorations and party favors. We'll start out by the time we come home, and you can also invite Miranda and Gordo to help out to make things faster and easier. Your mom will be cooking for that feast."

Lizzie thought to herself, _that's great! Just like what Santa told me, except my family and my friends will help me out. I'll keep doing it!_

Lizzie and Mr. McGuire left for the store to buy decorations and other items needed for the party. Matt tagged along as well (remember, he's in charge of decorations).

_After a few hours…_

Lizzie, Matt and Mr. McGuire are now home and Miranda and Gordo were already there.

Miranda said, "Lizzie, let's get this help started." But before Gordo can continue, Lizzie asked them, Why are you guys here anyway?"

Gordo answered, "We'll help you, Lizzie. You don't want to do this alone, right?"

Miranda suggested, "I'll help out Matt. You and Gordo will take care of the invitations."

Mr. McGuire said, "Now all of you guys have taken each part in helping out, let's begin!" everyone said, "yeah!"

Lizzie and Gordo started doing the invitations while Miranda and Matt does the decorations and party favors. Gordo was shocked to see that Lizzie was writing to people that they don't know. Thus, Gordo asked, "Why are you writing to people whom we don't know, Lizzie?" Lizzie answered, "I'm just following my dream. Santa appeared in my dream and told me to do this."

Gordo just thought to himself, _Santa came in Lizzie's Dream? Now that's something I never heard of._

After a few minutes, Lizzie and Gordo were finished. She said, "Dad, me and Gordo are finished. I'll send them out now."

Mr. McGuire said, "Gordo, take Lizzie with you and you guys go to the post office, as in now, Lizzie."

Lizzie and Gordo left for the post office while Miranda and Matt kept doing the decorations and party favors. And then, Miranda and Matt were looking in each other's eyes like Matt said, _I don't need Melina this Christmas._ Matt then said, "Miranda, I want you to be my girl this Christmas."

Miranda was shocked to hear from Matt those words and she told Matt, "Why? I'm too old for you, Matt. Oh, you want to forget about Melina this Christmas, so you want me."

Matt said, "Merry Christmas, my old love."

Lizzie and Gordo are now home and she can only say, "Let's wait for the guests' replies."

Mrs. McGuire said, "Miranda, Gordo, you guys can stay for the night until Christmas day. I told your parents about it."

Then all of them took dinner and after they pray, they said, "Itadakimasu!" then they ate their dinner.

Then, all of them spent the rest of the evening completing the rest of the Decorations, as Gordo and Miranda helped Mr. McGuire to build the Christmas tree. After so much work, they were all satisfied with the outcome, and they went to bed.

**That's not yet the end of the story, since it is the beginning. Please leave a review or any suggestions for later chapters.**


	2. The High School Suite life of the Future

Now, I just want to remind you readers that Christmas is getting nearer and nearer by the minute or by the days. Let's move on to East High where our High School Musical friends will know of Lizzie's invitation. Again, you can give out suggestions/reviews for later chapters and fast since Christmas is nearer and nearer.

_East High, Dec. 23_

Troy and Gabriella are doing their rehearsal for the Christmas play and they, along with Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor are busy this season. Kelsi is still doing a new song for them until principal Matsui called them all in the principal's office.

Principal Matsui told all seven of them, "Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi, I called you guys for something. Just this now, a girl named Lizzie McGuire sent invitations for each one of you." Each envelope contained their names, all of them named namely:

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Ryan Evans_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKenzie_

The Principal continued, "Well, get your invitations. Those invitations are related to a Christmas countdown party." They did get their invitations and they each opened their invitations that read:

_To the following: You're invited to the greatest Christmas countdown party this Dec. 24, at 5:30 pm. I expect you guys to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Lizzie McGuire_

Troy said, "This must be great. Let's attend guys." But Chad said, "Troy, that's tomorrow. Let's get there first." Gabriella said, "I wonder what's in store in that party? Let's find out tomorrow." Then they left the school premises to head on home.

_Tipton hotel, same day_

While they are playing in the hotel grounds, Zack and Cody Martin got a call from London and Maddie. Zack said, "I think they are calling us in their room." Cody said, "Let's take care of that later." Then he left but Zack grabbed him and said, "NOW!!!" Cody just followed Zack and said, "Bummer!"

London Tipton showed up and she said, "Guys, I'm waiting for you two for a long time and you two didn't show up yet, so I decided to find you two. Now that I found you guys, time to follow me to my room. Maddie is waiting for us." Cody said, "Do we have to, London?" London said, "I mean it, Cody. Now, let's go."

At the girl's room (London and Maddie's), Zack and Cody were confused. Maddie then said, "Zack, Cody, I found this in the mail today. A girl named Lizzie McGuire invited us four to the Christmas countdown party. But, we decided to invite her and her folks to do their party in the Tipton hotel." But London contradicted, "Um, Maddie, let Lizzie take care of that. We're not the one who started the party."

Zack and Cody were happy for that time that they will attend a party outside of the Tipton hotel. Cody said, "We hope we enjoy the party tomorrow." Zack said, "Cody, be behaved. Mom doesn't want us to do a mess in that party." London said, "Zack, Cody, Maddie, I'll take care of your clothing needs tomorrow. Let's get prepared."

So they left the Tipton hotel to go to the Pickford mall to buy neat clothes for Zack, Cody and Maddie. But, there, Phil, Keely and Pim will know of the invitation.

_Town of Pickford, Diffy residence_

Phil checked his mailbox today and he found the invitation for the party, for both Phil and Pim. Mr. Diffy said, "Hey Phil, my son. I bet that mail is for you." Phil said, "Dad, you know that already?" Mr. Diffy said, "Remember that time before?"

_Phil did remember what happened before, when they did the 1st Disney Channel New Year's Eve house party in their house. They all had some fun there with some guests and picks for the best of Music, Movies, TV and most of all, the best of Disney Channel. The got their wish to repeat it again, but this time, Lizzie is the host._

Keely then ran to Phil and said, "Phil, I got this invitation form a girl named Lizzie McGuire! Did you have it too?" Phil said, "Yes, Keely, I got it too!" Then, Pim came out and said, "Hey Phil! Am I invited too?" Phil said, "Hey Pim, guess what, you're invited too!" she just bounced with delight and Keely said, "I hope this will be great! Let's go there tomorrow!"

Mr. Diffy said, "Son, before you go there, take this and give it to the person who invited you." Mr. Diffy then handed Phil the gift for Lizzie: a Disney Mix Max High School Musical media player complete with the Mix clip of the film High School Musical. Phil said, "Thanks, dad. I hope that the person will like it."

Mr. Diffy said, "Also, Prepare your gadgets for that event. And you too, Keely." Keely just nodded. Keely then dashed home and along the way home, "I'll look my best in the party tomorrow! Phil, you'll like my style in the Party!"

**Now, we see three Disney sets preparing for Lizzie's Christmas party. What about Raven and Hannah? Check out the next chapter soon!**


	3. That's so Hannah Montana and then some

We already saw where the first set of invitations goes to. Now, we'll see where the next set goes to, because it the turn of our friends from "That's so Raven" and "Hannah Montana" to know about Lizzie's Christmas party. Again, leave a good remark about the story. And Christmas is near as well, so again, advance Merry Christmas!

Miley Stewart (as Hannah Montana) just recently had a Christmas concert and she is pleased with the outcome of her concert. She was just beginning to rest until her brother Jackson came in and handed her the invitation. "Sis, you better check this out. A girl named Lizzie McGuire is inviting us to the Christmas countdown party!" said a happy Jackson.

Oliver and Lilly dropped by to tell them that they also were invited. Miley said, "Well, does it include a talent fee or not?" Her father, Robby, came in and said, "Well, Miley, you don't need it, since you've deserve it. Anyway, you want to feel that you're one of the 'norms, right?"

Oliver said, "Miley, you don't need that wig anymore. It's a special time for you to enjoy Christmas, with me and you alongside your brother and Lilly!"

Miley said, "You're right Oliver. On that day, I'll be normal teenager Miley Stewart!"

All of them were happy, as Miley prepares to look her best on that day. While in the Baxter residence…

Raven is still doing her 'psychic' activities. She then said to herself, _today I will get an invitation to a party!_ Guess what, she did, when Eddie and Chelsea came over.

Chelsea said, "Raven, we're all invited to a Christmas party!" Eddie said, "All four of us, including Cory." Chelsea said, "It came from girl named Lizzie McGuire, who invited select people, and we're included."

Raven said, "Then, I get an invitation too, am I right?" Cory came out and said, "I get an invitation too. But, just now?" Chelsea said, "Yes, Cory. Just now."

Victor and Tanya (Raven's parents) knew of the party and Tanya said, "You'll be going to a party tomorrow? Be careful guys. Eddie, Chelsea, take of our children." Eddie and Chelsea said, "We'll take care of them. What are friends are for?"

By the way, are you guys thinking how will the guests get to Lizzie's house on that day? Well, Lizzie included a location map with the invitations. Now, we see Sam and Jo (Lizzie's parents) gathering the older persons in the Tipton hotel.

_Tipton hotel, 10:30 pm_

In the conference room of the Tipton hotel, Carey Martin (Zack and Cody's mother), Victor and Tanya Baxter, Lloyd and Barbara Diffy (Phil and Pim's parents), Robby Stewart, as well as Mr. Bolton (Troy's father), Miss Montez (Gabriella's mother) and Principal Matsui (principal of East High campus) were gathered around to talk about the Christmas party in the McGuire residence. Sam said, "We are all here because I'm throwing a Christmas party courtesy of my daughter Lizzie. I just want to remind you guys that the party will be for everyone, so you guys are included."

Jo asked Barbara, "Are you an android?" Barbara said to Jo, "Well, Jo, no. I am not an android, just a cyborg, thus, I have trouble with circuitry problems sometimes."

Mr. Moseby said, "Well you guys have fun. I can't leave my hotel without someone to take care of."

Mr. Diffy said, "No you don't Mr. Moseby. I'll leave behind a gadget that will manage the hotel while you have fun with us." Then Mr. Diffy showed Mr. Moseby the gadget that will help manage the hotel in auto-pilot. Then Sam said, "Well, I think that's all ok now, isn't it?" then the conservations kept going through the night.

**One thing for sure, we'll see all of the gang preparing for the event. See you all in chapter four!**


	4. The day of the partypreparations

In this chapter, your favorite characters are now preparing for the biggest party of their lives in Christmas time. Well, let's move on and let's take a peek at the last-hour preparations. And by the way, sorry if I forgot to make Keely say, "Ta-dow!"

_Dec. 24_

_Teslow residence_

Keely is preparing for the Christmas party. She is now prepared, and she is combing her hair while wearing her flower design bra. Then she sat while facing the mirror and she said, "Now, what? Oh yeah! The perfect dresses!" She then picks out a nice red serenade shirt with long sleeves and a good pair of jeans. Oh by the way, she then wears her Red serenade shoes. And she ends it with a flower in her hair. At last, she said, "Tadow!"

_Diffy residence_

Phil uses his wizard to pick out the best clothes for the party. In the end, he styles his hair and picks out a good shirt and a jacket that matches with his shirt. He then said, "Well, I'm not going to forget my Wizard." He then wears his jeans and puts in his best shoes. Then he looks in the full body mirror and he exclaimed, "Now that's the real me this time!"

Pim, however, didn't do well on her preparations. Why is that? She almost blew her cabinet to atoms while finding a good dress. After a hard find for her clothes, she finally gets a good combination of clothes for the party. But, she left her room a big mess.

_Stewart residence_

She was in her room and she said, "Well, that's the end of being Hannah Montana for the meantime. Bye bye Hannah Montana, hello Miley Stewart!" she then puts her wig away in her closet, and then she and Lilly choose the clothes that will do well for them. Jackson and Oliver, on the other room, are preparing themselves with the right clothes.

_Tipton Hotel_

London and Maddie are by the meantime, trying out the clothes they brought from Pickford Mall. Zack and Cody, on the other hand, are having fun trying to get a good combination of clothes. After a few hours, All 4 of them have finally got a good combination of clothes for the party. Zack said, "Now, let's get this party started." London said, "Hey Zack, you're coping me this time? Zack, only I say that stuff."

Maddie said, "Oooh, London, someone's in your influence!" Cody said, "Enough fighting, let's get going!"

_Baxter residence_

Raven predicted that what she will wear will be good as well for her friends and younger brother Cory, and it did came true. By the way, Victor and Tanya came and said, "Have fun kids! We'll wait for you." Raven and Cory are wearing opposites- meaning what Raven wears, Cory wears the opposite style. Eddie wears a good jacket with a green shirt and Chelsea is wearing a pink blouse.

_East High campus_

Gabriella was busy doing an equation for their dresses to wear later. Troy was preparing too, with Chad and Ryan, for their dance routine. Taylor and Sharpay were doing the last minute cooking of their food to share with the rest of the people. The Kelsi called all six of them and said, "Ok guys, let's make this day good for the party. Gabriella, report."

Gabriella finished the dress pattern for all of them.

Troy, Chad and Ryan are done with their dance routing for the party.

Taylor and Sharpay finished cooking their food for the guests.

Now, Kelsi said, "Now for the final touch, Troy, Gabriella, this is the last part to be prepared of- you two will sing Breaking Free for your part."

Troy and Gabriella then started practicing for their part on the party, while Sharpay taught the final moves that all six of them.

_McGuire residence_

Lizzie, Gordo and Mr. McGuire had the last time preparations for the party later. Matt, Miranda and Mrs. McGuire started the cooking for the party later. Lizzie was happy and she got a letter from a popstar that read,

_To Lizzie McGuire_

_I'm coming to your party later as a guest. I'll dish out some songs and stay for awhile. The reason why I can't tell you who I am because it's a surprise. Stay cool, Lizzie!_

_-Anonymous_

Lizzie thought to herself, who's_ that popstar? Maybe it's Hannah Montana. Or someone else. I'm so excited!_

And for the final touch, Gordo brought out his High School Musical soundtrack and said, "This will be great tonight!"

Now, all camps are now ready! All of them are prepared. We see all of them in one picture (Each group is separated in the picture individually) and they all say, "Let's get this party started!"

**At last, the party will begin! Let's find out in the next chapter and find out what will be the outcome.**


	5. Here they come for the party!

At last, the night of the party, as things is going great for our friends. Now, comes the night of the party as Lizzie anxiously waits for the guests. Now, let's go to the McGuire residence and find out.

_Dec. 24, 4:30 pm_

Lizzie was looking at the window, waiting for the guests. She thought to herself, _I wonder who the guests look like in personal? Well, I can't wait!_ Gordo said, "Lizzie, be prepared. They might come one by one."

Matt and Miranda are sharing a moment together while recording their 'Christmas' together with a camcorder. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire said, "Kids, be prepared. We're done with church awhile ago, so get ready. They might come early." Lizzie said, "Mom, Dad, they'll come. I assure you." Before Matt can say something, the doorbell rang. Lizzie said, "They might be here!" Lizzie hurriedly ran to the door and opened it. And the she saw the first batch of guests: the teens of High School Musical.

(The High School Musical gang sings "We're all in this together" at Lizzie's footstep)

Troy and Gabriella said, "Merry Christmas, Lizzie!" The six High School Musical members introduced themselves, and Lizzie said, "Nice to meet you guys. Come on, come in!" Troy said, "Nice place!" Gabriella and Sharpay offered their food for the guests and Chad befriended Gordo. Taylor met Miranda as well.

Matt said, "Troy! Gabriella! Are you two best friends?" Gabriella said, "Well, Matt, we're in Love. And by the way, are you Lizzie's younger brother?" Matt said, "Yes I am. Oh by the way, I heard you're a Brainy galpal of the Jock, eh?"

Troy said, "He really knows us, Gabriella. Not bad."

Sharpay said, "Nice meeting you Miranda." And Miranda shaked hands, and she said, "Nice to meet you Sharpay. You're one 'Ice Princess'."

Sharpay was shocked. She said. "Nice. You already knew that." Gordo showed Taylor his home movies that he made on his camcorder.

Then another doorbell rang and this time, is the gang of Phil of the Future.

(The Phil of the Future gang sings the POTF theme song on Lizzie's footstep)

Phil and Keely greeted, "Merry Christmas from the Future, Lizzie!" Lizzie was giggling. She said, "Ha-ha, very funny. Come in now." Phil said, "Lizzie, I'm serious. I'm from the year 2121."

Keely said, "Ta-dow! Your party isn't so bad after all!" Matt was impressed at what Keely said, and then Pim greeted Matt. Pim said, "Matt, I hope you'll be fine this Christmas!" Matt said, "Your time is up. Have a Christmas present!"

Matt then gave his gift to Pim: a copy of Advanced Wars 2 for the Game Boy Advance. Pim liked it and said, "Just what I need! Thanks, Matt!" Pim immediately sent out her Game Boy Advance and started playing.

Phil and Keely said, "Lizzie, Gordo, we've got presents for you two. Take it as a Christmas present for you two." Then they handed their Christmas presents (The Disney Mix Max High School Musical media players) to Lizzie and Gordo and Gordo said, "Media players? That's great. Thanks!" Lizzie said, "Phil, thanks. I always wanted that gadget when it was available except I never got to save for it. Thanks again, Phil!"

Keely saw Gabriella and Sharpay and she said, "Ooohh, are you Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans? Nice to meet you guys!" Gabriella and Sharpay said, "Nice to meet you too, Keely Teslow." Then all three of them said, "Ta-dow!"

Phil then said, "Troy, Chad and Ryan, Nice to meet you three. You guys were happy today, am I right?" Chad said, "This is the best time of all Christmases I've encountered."

Then, another doorbell rang again. This time, the guys of That's so Raven, the suite life of Zack and Cody and Hannah Montana were altogether in Lizzie's doorstep.

(All three shows' characters sang their respective theme songs in Lizzie's footstep)

Zack, Cody, Raven and Miley said, "Happy merry Christmas to you Lizzie!" Lizzie said, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know that you guys will show up to me in one sitting!" Raven said, "I'm predicting that tonight will be a good night!" Miley said, "I'll even make this night great for you." Zack and Cody just smiled. Eddie, Chelsea, Jackson, Oliver, Maddie, London and Lilly just went in the house and Gordo was surprised. He exclaimed, "How many are you guys?!?!"

Phil, Keely, Pim, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay & Ryan greeted and introduced the rest of the guys. Because they were busy meeting some new faces, Gordo was unnoticed, thus, Gordo said, "Can I have your attention, please?" because they can't hear Gordo, Gordo got a Megaphone and shouted, "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!!!"

They all noticed Gordo and said, "Now, It's time to party!" Gordo slipped the CD of the High School Musical soundtrack and as the CD loaded, he said, "Time to rock the house."

Well, everyone shouted, "Yeah!" Now, the party has started, and there's more to come.

**See you all in Chapter six for the continuation of the story!**


	6. The Festivities and surprises

The party has started and all are having fun. Now, let the party continue, as the guests are enjoying the dinner of the party then the party continues.

Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire were happy with the party's outcome, and since it's already 7:00pm, Mrs. McGuire called out, "OK, guests, time to eat. It's time to start eating!"

All of them gathered around on the table and Lizzie led out the prayer. She prayed,

_Lord God, Thank you for this wonderful Party that we have set today in your presence. Thank you for inviting our friends from High School Musical, Phil of the Future, the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, That's so Raven and Hannah Montana to join us in waiting for your birthday, December 25. Please be with us, bless us, protect us and May this party is a great success thanks to you, our savior. All of these We pray, in the Mighty name of Jesus, Amen._

Matt then led the prayer to bless the food. He prayed,

_Lord, Please bless this food that we're about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ, our lord, Amen._

The prayer is over, and Keely said, "Let's eat, guys! Ta-Dow!" everyone said, "Itadakimasu!" then they each got their plates and got only what they can finish eating. Chit-chat follows while the guys are eating, mostly from the girls.

_A few minutes later... _

Gordo said, "Let's play, guys! I was hoping for something to use." Sharpay and Ryan came to Gordo and handed him something so heavy. "We forgot to give you guys this. Open it!" Lizzie then helped Gordo unwrap the present and they found something great: A brand new, white Playstation 3 with four controllers.

Miranda said, "Um, Sharpay, Ryan, how can you guys afford that stuff and then give it to us on Christmas day?" Ryan said, "We can afford it and give it to you guys. Remember, it's the time of Gift-giving! Lizzie and Matt were now happy at what we gave them, see?" Mr. McGuire said, "Well, I'll bring out something you guys can use. Wait a minute!" Then Mr. McGuire ran to the master bedroom.

Miley and Oliver said to all of them, "Guys, while we're waiting for Mr. McGuire, let's tune in to Disney Channel. The premiere of Boukenger VS Super Sentai is tonight at 8:00pm!" Cory said, "Good Idea! Let's tune in now!"

Eddie opened the TV set and tuned it to Disney Channel. At that time, the station ID was just starting to play. And they all were in awe when they saw Lizzie in the station ID!

(In the TV set, Lizzie said, "Hey, I'm Hilary Duff from Lizzie McGuire, and you're watching Disney Channel." Then she did her stuff to make the Disney Channel logo.)

Then they all said, "Wow, Lizzie, you are famous now!" Lizzie said, "Aw, thanks guys, but, that's a long story." Raven and Maddie said, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's watch now!" then all of them sat down and watched the Movie quietly while the Theme song was playing (Theme song for that movie is the 1st opening theme song of Boukenger, Adventurer on the Road.)

_Flashback from "The Lizzie McGuire Movie"_

_Lizzie then remembers her adventures in Italy with Gordo, Kate and Ethan, how she remembers that she become famous in an instant because of Paolo, how she was saved from trickery by Gordo and Isabella, and all of these were coming back to her._

_9:30 pm_

The movie was finally over, as the ending credits were played, another ring of the doorbell was heard, and this time, the older folks came in. it was Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, Mr. Stewart, Coach Bolton, Mrs. Montez, Mr. Moseby, Mrs. Martin, Principal Matsui, and Ms. Darbus. Also, Kelsi came with them. This was the next set of Guests that Lizzie forgot to mention.

Troy and Gabriella said, "Kelsi, Why did you come here? You were not invited!"

Kelsi said, "Well, Mr. McGuire invited me before you guys did. He just did that."

Now, the adults finally ate dinner, and Mr. McGuire came out and brought out the HDTV for them to use. Mr. McGuire said, "Well, guys, the Sony Bravia is ready for you guys to use the Playstation 3. Now, game on, kids!" everyone cheered.

Now, the games starts, and Lizzie picked out a game and everyone takes turns to play. In other words, losers get replaced by the next challenger.

_10:00 pm (Whew! It's getting near to 12:00mn. Moving on…)_

The games are still going on, until the doorbell rang for the last time. Well, guess who's in the door now. Like I said, there's one more guest before the story ends. Lizzie then said, "Who could that be?"

**The last chapter is getting nearer! Please give out a review!**


	7. The final surprise

The previous chapter, a doorbell rang out again. Now, we will get to find out who the mysterious guest is. Also, watch out, Santa Claus is coming with someone else.

Lizzie then reached the doorknob, and opened the door. She then got nervous when the mystery guest said, "Is this the McGuire Residence?" She said, "Yes, this is our home. My name's Lizzie McGuire, by the way, and Merry Christmas, to you." The guest said, "Finally, I found your house!" Lizzie then got startled and said, "What?"

The guest threw her coat and hat and she said, "Surprise! I'm the one you gave you the anonymous letter. My name's Katelyn Tarver, American Idol Juniors finalist." Lizzie just can't do anything but she got surprised. Lizzie can only say, "You're a pop star? Well, you're just like me, then!" Lizzie said, "Come in, Katelyn. We're having fun, and the older guests are eating too."

Katelyn then announced, "Are you ready to rock the house, people?" all the guests saw Katelyn and they can't help but scream with delight! Miley said, "Hey, you're doing a look-alike of me there!" She then proceeds to get her wig but Oliver and Lilly said, "Miley! Don't do it! If you do it, they'll know you're Hannah Montana!" Miley said, "I got no choice, guys. It's either she copies me or stay quiet." then she wears her wig and all the guests were shocked! Even Katelyn was bewildered at what she did.

Miley then announced, "I am Hannah Montana, and nobody can copy my style!"

Katelyn, instead of being offended, she said, "Care to jam with me, Hannah?"

Hannah then said, "Why not? Let's jam!"

(Both Katelyn and Hannah sing "Wonderful Crazy" and the theme song of Hannah Montana)

Lizzie, Phil, Raven, Zack, Cody, Troy and Gabriella said, "Now we know, that one of our guests is actually a pop star!" then all cheered and clapped their hands in delight. Sharpay said, "I knew she'll never do a jazz square." And then, both Hannah and Katelyn bowed down, waving to all the guests.

Cory, Jackson and Matt got an idea. Jackson said, "Let's see who sing the best- High School Musical style!" Miranda added, "Ley's play it again." Zack and Cody nodded in agreement and they also said, "It's time to party for real- again!"

First, Gordo and Phil match wits in the song "Get'cha head in the game." Then, Keely brings it all out in "When there was me and you." But unfortunately, Matt, Zack and Cody cried because that song is sad! Eddie, Chelsea, Sharpay and Chad then get serious in "Stick to the Status Quo." Jackson, Miranda, Pim and Oliver duke it out in "We're all in this together." Cory, Matt, Zack and Cody then bring out their singing side in "Bop to the top." After that, all were tired of singing, and Ms. Darbus was impressed.

_11:00 pm_

Lizzie was dead tired of the events in their party, and Matt, Zack and Cody were still playing the Playstation 3. Lilly and Hannah went back on the dining table to get more food since they're hungry after all that singing, Phil and Keely got all cozy with Troy and Gabriella who were sitting in the same sofa, Chad and Taylor were in the yard for something different, Chelsea and Cory drink hot chocolate while warming in the fireplace, and lots more.

Finally, Mr. Diffy said to Mr. McGuire, "Let's do a surprise on them." Mr. McGuire replied, "Ok, but be careful. We don't want the kids to find out."

Then, another ring of the doorbell was heard, and when Chad came back from the yard, he said, "Lizzie, someone gave this to you." Lizzie said, "Someone must have been giving me something." As Lizzie opened the box, she only saw some glittery dust on it. The note says,

_Merry Christmas, Lizzie. Blow the dust in the air outside, and something will happen._

_Anonymous_

Lizzie then called all the guests and said, "Everyone, come out now, something will happen outside." They all followed her to the yard, and then she blowed the dust in the sky. Then, the snow stopped, the sky got cleared, and someone was near their house, all in red.

Then, they heard the ho-ho-ho sounds, only to find out; it was the real Santa Claus who was there outside, holding Baby Jesus in his left arm. Santa said, "Merry Christmas to all of you! May peace and good will reign supreme forever and ever! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" Everyone was delighted. But then, the baby Jesus spoke, "Good job, Lizzie. You did what Santa told you to do.

"You and your family and friends took all the pain to do the birthday party for me. And now, I want all of you people to count to 10, and there's a surprise in the sky."

And so they did count to ten which they counted:

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

And then, a meteor shower came, alongside some fireworks. It was already 12:00mn. Everyone cheered, and Jesus told them, "May you people keep being good people always, doing god's will, because the Lord will reward you all when he returns. And now, I and Santa have to go. Lizzie, take care always."

Lizzie said, "Happy Birthday, Jesus." Then, all of them can see Santa and his reindeer fly in the sky, still saying ho-ho-ho-ho! All of them waved at Santa goodbye.

_12:30 am_

All the guests were happy and as they all said good bye, Lizzie got up to her room and went to bed. She can still see the smiles of the friends that she invited, and all was worth it. She finally drifted to sleep, still thinking of that night. That what she already knew from the king of all kings: peace and goodwill for all, for even for just one night.

_7:30 am_

Lizzie and Matt woke up and found their presents on the Christmas tree, all of these by Santa Claus. That day, Lizzie received a Portable DVD player, while Matt got a DX Megazord (We don't know what Megazord he got, but try to think what version he got). Indeed, all good things come to those who believe.

**At last! It's all over! The fanfic is over, but the real meaning of Christmas is a few days to go. That's the last chapter of the story, but we all need to wait for Christmas. God bless to all and Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**THE END**

**-Arnold McGuire 335**


End file.
